Johnathan’s Discovery: A Mako Adventure
by Princemari227
Summary: N


**First I want to thank whoever is reading my story, this is the first one I've puplished, and I really hope you like it. P.S sorry if I spelled something wrong, and I might not use quotation marks, it takes a bit too long. Ok enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: A Boy's Metamorphosis**

Johnathan Cooper never knew anything like this could happen to him, but it did. He was just an 8 year old boy, lost on an island in Florida. The island's name was called Caio Island, and it was getting very dark. The full moon was about to come out, and many things happen on full moons. Johnathon was wondering where was he going to stay, or what he was going to do. He was wondering around, and then he fell into a cave.

Then she saw some stairs. He went up the stairs, which led him down to another cave. Although it wasn't just a cave, it was a cavern with a circular pool of water. At the top of the cafe was an opening that shined the nights light in the pool. I want to go, Johnathan said. But he saw the water in the pool, and all of a sudden, he was calm. He felt peaceful near the pool. He has always loved the water, but he knew something about the one he was near was different. He tried to climb up the hole, but he couldn't. He was getting depressed again. So he went back to water. He instantly was calm and peaceful.

He then put his feet in the water with his shoes on. He felt his heart warming. Then he put his entire body inside the water. He felt amazing. He smiled. Then, the full moon rose over the cave filling it with pale silvery light. The pool began to bubble, but Johnathan still felt safe. Yellow sparkles then rose up from the pool to the top of the cafe, then the yellow sparkles turned to the color blue. Johnathon laid flat on his back, embracing the feel of the water. After a few minutes, the moon passed from the cave, and the pale silvery light went away. Then Johnathan dove into the water, and swam out, he swam out of the cave, and made it on land. He saw a motor boat next to him. It said, use of like, abandoned. Then Johnathan got on the boat, and it somehow turned on. And it set sail toward land. Johnathon's house was just a few steps away. He went there, and secretly went into his bedroom window and fell asleep. His mom was always asleep at that hour, so she didn't know if her child was gone. But Johnathan just went to sleep, into his own dream land.

The next day, Johnathon woke up. He went into the kitchen, and he saw his mother cooking breakfast. She gave him his cup of orange juice, and he sat it on the table. He was drinking his orange juice, and then all of a sudden, he spilled some on himself. Ahh John! His mother said. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. His mother didn't talk in a rude way. And then Johnathan ran to the bathroom, and he closed the door. He locked it on accident. Just then, he felt weird. He felt as though he was about to fall. His body had become water, with yellow sparkles around him. Then the water disappeared, and so did his shirt, and his legs. He fell to the floor, and he saw an ocean blue colored merman tail. His shirt was gone. He wanted to scream, but he knew his mom would hear him. His hair was no longer dry, but it was wet. Just then his mother knocked on the door. Are you ok? She asked. Yes! Johnathon said. Why is the door locked? His mother asked. I did it on accident, Johnathan said. Well, open it, his mother said. I will, Johnathan said. Johnathon had an idea. He got a bunch of towels, and used them to hide his tail. He was rubbing the towels against his tail. Then his mother left, and got a key to open the bathroom. When she opened the door, she saw Johnathan on the floor, drying his legs. What are you doing? She asked. Nothing, Johnathan said. Well good, your drying yourself, his mother said. Then Johnathan went out the bathroom, and ate his breakfast.

The next day, Johnathon has school. He was in the third grade. He was in class, and they were painting. Johnathon was 8, but he was very smart. He made sure not to get any paint on himself, or it's blue scales for him. This one boy in class named Karl hated Johnathan for some reason. Johnathon knew Karl was staring at him. Karl almost spilled paint on Johnathan, but he moved quickly. Karl was sitting across from Johnathan, and Johnathan had enough of the staring. Johnathan started to move his hand(the way Cleo Setori does when she used her powers)and Karl's paint cup started to shake. Karl looked in his cup, and all the water splashed in Karl's face. The class laughed and Karl ran out the room, and the teacher followed. Johnathan was surprised. He could control and manipulate water. He knew his powers came from that cavern he was in the other night. And he knew he wanted to keep his powers a secret, for many people will try to expose him. So Johnathan never told anybody about his secret. He didn't have any friends, but on full moons he was drawn to Caio Island. Later in life, he learned that the full moon leaves him moonstruck until it passes. And Johnathan learned to control his powers, and keep it from others.


End file.
